


Avengers Drabble

by madasthehatterforalice



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, really this just amounts to character studies from Steve's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-27 00:44:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8381122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madasthehatterforalice/pseuds/madasthehatterforalice
Summary: Everything in Steve’s life seemed to circle back around to the fact that he was hopelessly and undeniably in love with Tony.





	

It seemed Clint was always bare armed, well, not Clint Barton the man. Clint Barton the man wore sleeves like everybody else but Clint Barton codename Hawkeye, Avenger and Agent of SHIELD avoided sleeves like they had done something to personally offend him. Maybe it was an archer thing but Steve kind of doubted it. It seemed that everyone in this new time had oddities, like they were all going out of their way to be eccentric.

Thor was the embodiment of eccentric but only because he is what eccentric strived to be.  It could be argued that he shouldn’t even be included in a fair analysis of idiosyncrasies in the modern personality since he was neither human nor “modern,” he was actually older than the term itself. Sometimes Steve had to take thoughts about Thor, as well as his actions and statements, and push them off into a dark corner in his mind because if he thought too seriously about the details surrounding the fact that one of his new teammates was an actual Norse god…he tended to get a headache.

Natasha was an everlasting enigma. She was obsessive about her weapons to a degree that he’d even seen fellow SHIELD agents raise an eyebrow at but at the same time had a deep seeded love of fluffy things. The bed in her quarters at Avenger’s Tower was covered in fuzzy creatures. Steve wondered, when he saw it in passing, if she slept with all of them in some sort of stuffed animal cave or if she shoved them off into a pile each night only to replace them each morning.

Agent Phil Coulson always added an interesting aspect to Steve’s life. Though Tony objected, rather half-heartedly, to the assertion that their SHIELD assigned “handler” was as much an Avenger as any of them the fact remained that, while the other Avengers seemed content to ignore, for the most part, the apparently long established image of “Captain America,” Phil pointed it out on a consistent basis. Tony swore up and down that the man did not actually have facial expressions. But every so often, when they were in the same room, Steve would see Phil’s eyes glance over to him with a faint expression Steve couldn’t help but translate as, “I can’t believe Captain America is here!” Clint called it “fan-girling” but Phil had promptly given him a stare like death frozen over so Steve didn’t know how accurate that was.

Bruce, more or less, just kept to himself. Oh, he wouldn’t decline an invitation or conversation if it were brought to him but he didn’t actively seek them out. When he was out and about he always seemed vaguely guilty about something, like his presence or existence was something he needed to apologize for.

Then there was Tony. Tony had all the “quirks” one would expect of a man of his considerable wealth and…reputation. He readily admitted to, and even boasted of, being eccentric. He collected art and cars and properties and companies, hell, he even seemed to collect quirks. He had peeves that, by their very nature, had to be shoved in people’s faces in any given interaction. He was unapologetic in every way. He was un-apologetically stubborn and crass and blunt and proud. He was un-apologetically unapologetic and Steve was un-apologetically in love with him.


End file.
